1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to an electronic apparatus having, for example, a computer module such as a battery pack allocated at the rear of a keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-175186 (reference 1) discloses an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer comprising a keyboard at the top surface of a housing. The keyboard has a keyboard frame and a plurality of keys allocated at the top surface of the keyboard frame. The keyboard frame is removably supported at a keyboard mount portion formed on the top surface of the housing. The keyboard mount portion is formed as a recessed area that opens on the top surface of the housing, and its size corresponds to the keyboard frame.
At the front edge, the keyboard frame removably hangs at the front end portion of the keyboard mount portion. The rear edge of the keyboard frame is held at the rear end part of the keyboard mount portion via a keyboard holder made of a synthetic resin.
The keyboard holder is formed in an elongated rod shape that extends along the rear edge of the keyboard frame. The keyboard holder has a plurality of engagement claws. The engagement claws are removably engaged at the rear end part of the keyboard mount portion. By this engagement, the keyboard holder is held in the housing, and the rear edge of the keyboard frame is sandwiched between the keyboard holder and the keyboard mount portion.
On the other hand, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-102018 (reference 2) discloses an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer having a battery pack mounted at the rear end part of a housing having a keyboard. The housing of this electronic apparatus comprises a battery receptacle that removably supports the battery pack. The battery receptacle is provided between a pair of hinges which rotatably support a display unit, and is located at the rear of a keyboard mount portion.
In view of these references, if a keyboard holder is employed to fix that keyboard, it must be interposed between the keyboard mount portion and the battery receptacle. As a result, the gap between the keyboard mount portion and the battery receptacle unavoidably increases. An increase in the a dimensional depth of the housing poses an obstacle in the achievement of compactness of the electronic apparatus.